two different worlds
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: team 7 got a mission; to protect bladebreakers and their friend from Voltaire and Boris. can they do it? and will love blossom? main parings; KaixMariah minor tysonXhilary emilyxmax maybe others my first crossover!


"Two different worlds

Summary; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Emilia are going to a world they have never seen before. They meet the blade breakers, Team 7 mission; protect the blade breakers which would be harder than they thought first. What happen? And if all stars, and the white tigers meet them in Russia? Kai and Mariah gain feelings for each other? Will Team 7 be able to do this mission? Will they stay the same or will their life changed forever?

Authors note; Hey people! I wanted to try out a crossover, Naruto/Beyblade. I re-watched the Beyblade and fall in love with Kai and Mariah. Sigh oh well, I hope I get enough of reviews of this. I really want to try this idea out.

Anyway let's get started

Disclaimer; I do not own either Beyblade or Naruto got that? ^_^

Chapter 1 Mission

Team 7 along with a female ninja Emilia was in lady Tsunade office for getting a mission together.

"Team 7, you're going on an A-rank mission and to the mission I send Emilia with you. Naruto you know Emilia before I'm right?"

Emilia and Naruto looked at each other and grinned oh they knew each other. Emilia had been with Naruto and watch over him since he were three years old. They had together pulled off pranks all over the village but no one ever knew Emilia was helping Naruto pulling off all pranks.

"Oh yeah we know each other right, and I have a feeling this mission will be fun" Naruto said grinning

"Indeed" Emilia said grinning, Kakashi sighed. He were aware of Emilia's personally was. It was like a bigger version of Naruto.

"So what's the mission?" Sasuke said. He had after got convinced by Naruto and Sakura to come back to the village, which surprising to everyone, welcomed him with open arms.

"You're going protect those kids" Tsunade said showing a picture of five kids, four younger and one who looked oldest.

"You might be also protecting their friends as well. So be prepared to that."

"Eh, Tsunade? What are we going to protect them from?" Emilia asked frowned. Tsunade toke up another picture. "From this man"

"Wow, he looks old" Naruto said, Sakura smacked him over the head. "idiot." She muttered.

"Be aware of the kid with blue hair and this man are related to each other but the boy does not want to have any contact with the man. The man tried to use the boy as a weapon but failed thanks to his friends."

"Ah, insane grandfather maybe?" Emilia said joking but when she saw Tsunade's face she frowned "Serious? That man is the kid grandfather who is insane?"

"That's right Emilia" Tsunade said.

"You're leaving tonight so be prepared, you have a long trip, you going meet them In Russia, Emilia you going be the captain for this mission you know best when it comes to other worlds."  
>"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Emilia said serious.<p>

"Here, take this and read. And be aware even if the mission sounds like a C or B it's a A-rank. You might be forced to kill, and if you must, get rid of the dead bodies fast you can. Burn them if you must. But make sure you don't leave anything behind. Got that?"

"Hai!"

"good, well then I wish you all good luck and be carefully and make sure nothing bad happen under the mission go and pack, you leaving soon as possible. You must be in Russia in three days."

Everyone left the Hokage tower, Naruto was happy to get an A-rank mission for once. "All right, we meet at the gate in two hour, Kakashi I DARE you to be late" Emilia said glared at the said ninja who sweat dropped.

"Ah don't worry I won't be late" Kakashi said nervously. Emilia nodded and everyone left to their home to pack.

Two hours later

"What the hell?" Sakura said looking at Emilia and Kakashi

"Something wrong Sakura?" Emilia asked. Sakura pointed at Kakashi "He is on time, what happen to him?"

"Now, Sakura don't get used to it. This mission is very important and there for I can't be late." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke come as well, shocked to see Kakashi waiting for them

"Now let's go people! We must be in Russia in three days so we must hurry got that?"

"Hai" they started their journey.

Three days later, they arrived in Russia, but now they looked as normal people in big modern city. Jeans, shoes jacket. No headbands, well Kakashi was wearing his but they couldn't make him stop wearing it.

"Now, please behave as normal you can be, when we meet our clients well… we will be hiding in the shadows were people won't see us so… when we are on guard duty you can wear your usual clothes." 

"When will we meet them?" Naruto asked. Emilia frowned and toke the scroll with the information about the mission "What the scroll says we will meet them here right now, we are hired by a man called Mr. D

"Emilia taicho, I think I see them, at least the kids we are going protect. Emilia looked were Sakura was looking and indeed there were the kids but they wasn't alone. All stars and white tigers were there as well.

"Must be their friends we will protect as well. This going be annoying" Emilia muttered. Then a man wearing a hat, having white mustache coming towards them, Emilia walked up to him.

"Mr. D?" She asked in English. The man nodded "yes and you are?"

"We are the ninja you hired to protect eh the blade breakers and their friends?" Emilia said unsure of it. Then the man smiled "ah of course. Forgive me; these must be your team then?"

"Yes, I'm the captain for the team. "

"The three teens aren't much older than my kids, how old are they?"

"They are 16 all three of them. But they are adults in our village. Becoming a ninja proves they are adult in mind and can take care of themselves. We are the best team, as you asked for. There is no better team than us." Emilia said IN English. Mr. D nodded "well I trust you. I was surprised. That's all"

"Don't worry, we got that a lot. So no damage done" Emilia smiled and laughed lightly.

"let me introduce them the blonde is Naruto, the girl is Sakura, the guy with black hair is Sasuke and the guy white hair is Kakashi and I am Emilia."

"nice to meet you sir" Sakura said in English. Mr. D nodded. "well then, it's best to introduce you to the team at the hotel. I have hired room for you as well. "

"Thank you" Emilia said.

Mr. D turned to kids "well, are we ready to go?"

"Wait, who are they?" Emily asked pointed at the ninjas. Emilia chuckled _oh boy, this won't be pretty…_

"you will soon know, they will introduce themselves in the hotel but they will be in our company while we are in Russia." Mr. D just said. Emilia signaled to team 7 to come and they followed Mr. D but blade breakers, white tigers and all stars were staring at them.

"_dude, they are staring at us why?" it crepes me out" _

"_Dobe, don't come and say you are scared of some kids who can't even hurt you?"_

"_Teme, shut it will you?"  
>"Make me"<br>"both of you shut up" _Emilia said in Japanese to Naruto and Sasuke. Who obeyed and were quiet all the way to the hotel.

Tyson and the others didn't understand what they said were confused.

"What did they say?" Tyson asked Kenny who shrugged "as far I understand, they talked Japanese but a different then we know. They must live in a village who spoke that."

"But I think they can speak English, because Mr. D spoke to the older woman remember. Maybe they spoke their language so we wouldn't understand." Emily said.

Soon they come to the hotel and come to the room, soon everyone were gathered. Mr. D decided to speak. "Well kids, because of what's going on here, I needed to make sure you will be safe and in order to make sure of that, I hired a team of ninja. So in other words, this team will be guarding all of you so please don't make their job too difficult,"  
>"but Mr. D it bad enough we have Kai as captain, why do we need ninja to babysitters?"<p>

Team 7 hissed at his comment. Sasuke and Naruto glared at Tyson. But Emilia gave them one look, making them stop.

"Tyson you must understand, someone is after you, and I fear they want you taken out from the picture permanently in other words dead."

Everyone gasped in shock

"All of us?" lee asked and Mr. D nodded "yes."

"But Mr. D if there is someone after the kids, why just hiring five ninjas?" Judy asked, she was worried.

"Because we are awesome?" Naruto asked out loud but found himself kicked from the side and landed in the wall.

"Ouch" Naruto groaned. Emilia put her hand over her face. Sakura and Sasuke glared at their blonde teammate

"That will be explained by the team's leader, please Emilia if you would?"

"Of course Mr. D" Emilia said in English, making everyone gasp. Emilia frowned "what?"

"You can English?" Kevin asked. Emilia had stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Well yes, that was forced in this mission. Well I might as well introduce. My name is Emilia and is the captain of this ninja team. And to answer your question why so few, the reason is we have just been in a war, and our village are slowly recovering from the war and at the same time we needed go on mission. Our leader sent this team, because we are the best team, our village has. Even do you are many we'll be able to protect all of you, so please as Mr. D said try not to make our mission harder than it already is. My teammates are; the blonde one is Naruto, Sakura our medic ninja so if you got hurt or need medic, go to her and she'll fix it. She can heal everything. The cough emo cough black haired guy is Sasuke; eh… don't annoy him no matter what. Just warning you. If something happens, really bad, you can go to him inform him and he will send it to the rest of the team. Then we have Kakashi… well there is not much to say about him, lazy but a heck of a ninja well he put away that stupid book of his!" Emilia said glared at Kakashi who ignored her.

He looked up smiling "well, if you need talk about something, you can come either to me or Emilia. It doesn't matter what you want to talk about, we'll listen to try to help you if you want us to help with your problem"

Emilia raised an eyebrow at him "and when did you become so smart and nice?" she asked smirked. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "I have always been smart and nice"

"Not when I have been around" She muttered

Naruto laughed "hahahaha Kakashi got owned. Emilia sighed and Sakura smacked Naruto over his head. "Idiot stop doing that" She hissed. Naruto gulped.

"Looks to me Naruto got owned by Sakura" Kakashi said smiling.

"Bah I could own you easy but not now, so Naruto and Sakura stop it, remember mission?" Emilia said making them flinch. "Hai Emilia-sensei

Emilia sighed. And looked at Mr. D "well is there anything else you need to know?"

"Well I have a question" Emily asked "how exactly will you guard us?"

Sasuke almost snorted but Emilia short him a warning "well, you won't notice we are there. We will be close by; we are in the shadows almost. We won't go with you; we follow you with some distance between you and us. So don't worry you won't even know where we are or notice we are there watching you, unless the situation changed and at least one of us must be with you all the time, and if that happen, we will forewarn you about it and who will be with you all the time. That person will go with you anyway. Let's say the girls want to go out and shop, then one of us must go with the girls."

"If that happen, you better not put me or Naruto to go with them" Sasuke said glared at a smirking Emilia.

"Maybe I should, then they have someone who can carry everything they buy" Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at Emilia but she ignored him "it depends on you two. Behave and you won't do it. Then Sakura will or me. But start fight or make trouble I swear you two will be the one who had to followed them and carry their suitcase."  
>Sasuke and Naruto shuddered.<p>

"Good then, any more question?" Emilia asked, smiling. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Emilia, I think they think you are crazy" Naruto said chuckled Emilia smirked "well I have been around your guys so I shouldn't be surprised at all if I was crazy, then you four are insane"

"ohhh and Emilia owned whole team 7" Kakashi said smiling. "one point to her" Emilia rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. D "so do you want more or can we retiree to our room? We need to decided few things and check around a bit. If you don't mind of course"

"No problem, do what you must do and make sure nothing happens to the kids."

"Don't worry, they will be safe with us believe it!" Naruto said, Emilia shivered "why did I just get a bad feeling? Naruto don't go and say so, you giving me bad feeling about it already" team 7 left the room leaving Mr. D with the teams

"So I hope she answered your question Judy, I can tell the kids will be 100% safe with them, they have been trained whole life to be a ninja. They know what they are doing"

"But they are so young, they aren't older than Kai" Kenny said nervous. Mr. D nodded "true but don't let that fool you. They are the best team their village has. I have faith in those."

"Well then maybe we should head down to the dinner room? We need eat" Lee said, Tyson jumped up "YEAH FOOD!"  
>Meanwhile<p>

"Guys, the kids will soon go down for dinner we need someone who can go down and make them company"  
>"I can go!" Naruto said but everyone just raised an eyebrow. "And letting Mr. D pay all the food you're going eat up?"<p>

"I can go down" Sakura said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Forget it Sakura. Didn't you saw how that guy with red hair staring at you? I go"

"Uh, Sasuke is jealous" Emilia said chuckled. Kakashi smiled "well if no one have any more I say let Sasuke go"  
>"And letting him scare those kids with one look? Kakashi, he us supposed to protect them and not scare them and besides we need Sasuke watching whole hotel with his eyes. So I say Sakura go down there don't flirt or Sasuke won't be able do his work. "Sakura rolled her eyes "Hai Emilia-taicho"<p>

"Good, now go down there!"

Sakura went down and saw everyone was already sitting and eat dinner. She didn't want to be rude and disturb while they were eating. Mr. D saw her and waved to her to come to the table.

"Please join us Sakura. "He said, Sakura grimaced but said nothing. She just sat down beside Mr. D but she didn't let her guard down.

She let her eyes wander over all the people who sitting at the table. She needed to remember all faces so she knew if someone would disappear or something happen.

Tyson watched the female ninja. She looked so young. At same age as Kai maybe.

Sakura tensed her eyes narrowed. She felt a presence somewhere close. A unknown charka. She raised her hand to her right ear, her radio on.

"Emilia taicho do you hear me?"

"_We hear you something wrong Sakura?"  
>"I sensed a unknown charka not too far away maybe outside of the hotel, can you try to find it?<em>

"_Got it. Sasuke might found something, he says he have found the same charka you felt right now. We handle it. Just make sure none of the kids decide to go out. Make them stay inside even if you must force them" _

"_Hai"_

Mr. D frowned "problems already?" he asked Sakura nodded a quick nod. "I sensed a charka outside the hotel, the others have found and trying to locate and find that person, maybe it's someone is after the kids we don't know yet but soon we'll so the kids must not go out tonight. For their own sake."

Mr. D nodded "of course." Ray who sat just beside Mr. D heard it and frowned. He leaned to Tyson and whispered

"_We won't be allowed to go out tonight"_

"_Why?"_

"_I heard Mr. D ask Sakura and it sounded like they already found someone who is after us outside the hotel right now and the other ninja are trying to find that person."_

Tyson frowned. This was serious, no play time. They might be in danger after all he looked at the female ninja who held up her guard. She looked around. Soon the black haired guy, Sasuke come to the table to join them

"Emilia-taicho told me to come here and join you to watch over them" he whispered to Sakura who nodded.

"Yeah I fear for the worst if the enemy already ready to strike."

But not long after Emilia hurried in to the dinner room to Sasuke and Sakura

"Sasuke, I want you go back to Kakashi and Naruto, you and Naruto will take check out the city and around the hotel got it?"

"Hai" Sasuke left. Leaving the female ninja to keep the kids inside rest of the night.

Which proved much harder than they thought it would be

"What the hell?" Mike Said glaring at Emilia who stood her ground. Emilia wanted nothing more than knock some senses in this boy. Didn't he understand how dangerous this situation was?

Then Naruto come in "hey, Emilia, Kakashi said you needed help?"

Emilia tensed but sighed "yeah, stubborn kids who don't want to be nice and behave and stay in the room"

"I'll explain for them"

Emilia and Sakura tensed but Naruto walked to Mike

"Listen, I know you want to go out, but listen to me; if you went out, the enemy who we don't know who it is might come and attack, we don't know if the enemy has also hired ninjas to take us down. By going out, you risk your own safety, also your friends. So you must stay here, if do you won't get hurt, the enemy wouldn't get a chance to hurt you, than you would go out and got hurt. And then if you got hurt, the enemy would get a upper hand and the boss who is behind this, will have a chance to take over the world…" 

"Okay…Naruto I think you got them lost there" Emilia said not looking at Naruto, or the kid faces.

"Why would someone want to take over the world? I mean that is not even possible" Max said but

Emilia snorted Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sakura crossed her arms.

"Oh boy, you have no idea how many bad guys who want and almost do it. Believe me, we have met few guys who tried but I stopped them all.

Emilia kicked Naruto making him fly through the room.

"Naruto, you're no use here so you can go back to Kakashi and Sasuke"

"But Emilia" Naruto said but he was greeted by death glare from Emilia.

"Go now!" She said, Naruto stood up and hurried out from the room. Leaving an annoyed Emilia with the clients.

Tyson didn't know how to react to these ninja. They were young but that Emilia ordered around them so easy. Ray and lee shared one look.

Mike shrugged "well anyway, I don't care about it I go out."  
>"Mikael, you don't leave this room tonight" Judy said in serious tone. Mikael looked at the blonde woman. "All right Judy."<br>"Good." Judy said smiling; turning to Emilia "I'm sorry for his behavior" Emilia shrugged "don't be. I understand how their feeling being forced to stay inside, it's not easy. But I can tell for sure, forcing them to stay inside tonight was a good decision." Emilia said but thinking;

_How the hell did she do that? He refused to listen to me but he listen to her? it's so unfair_

"Emilia taicho, did you found?"  
>"Yes Sakura we did, and we were able to take him out before he noticed us."<p>

Sakura nodded. Her eyes wander to a girl with also pink hair; she stood at the window staring out. Emilia noticed the girl too, a grin on her lips.

"Well Sakura, it looks you not alone having pink hair around here…" Emilia jumped away from her teammate who moves to punch her. Emilia snickered "can't do better?"

Sakura glared at the woman who smirked.

Mariah turned around and saw the woman and the girl glaring at each other, well the girl with pink glared, the other looked like a cat who swallowed a bird.

"oh but I can do better but at the moment we are inside plus with our clients so If I would use full strength it would end badly don't you think?" Sakura asked crossed her arms once more. Emilia pretended to be shocked "what? You use full strength Sakura, now that wouldn't do a thing… OUCH!"

Emilia collapsed Sakura's hand glowing a green light but it disappeared soon.

"What did you say?"

"What the hell did you do? I can't move" Emilia grunted trying to move

"I send charka to disturbing your nerves so your body won't able to move, don't worry, you'll be able to move again in two minutes. So just lay there and relax."

Emilia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Sasuke come in, Emilia and Sakura looked up "what?"

Sasuke walked to Sakura whispered few words and left quick

"What did he say?" Emilia asked in Japanese Sakura

"_They found more unknown charka presence around the city, Kakashi-sensei fear they will attack under the big events where the kids will be in few days"_

"_if that's so we must be ready, can you inform Mr. D? _I can't move yet thanks to you"

Sakura sighed and her hands lighten once more green and she put her hand on Emilia, making Emilia be able to move once again.

"Yeah thank now we are talking, speaking of which, do you know where we can find Mr. D?" Emilia asked Judy who looked at her; both amazed and shocked how Emilia and Sakura acted.

"He has his room just beside this on the right."

"Thank you, now kids, please behave and stay here tonight, wouldn't want find any of you missing or something worse…" Emilia joking but Sakura punched her, making her fall.

"Don't go and say such things, just go already and inform about the situation already!" Sakura hissed glared at her taicho who grinned.  
>"I'll leave them in your gently hands Sakura"<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes and Emilia went out.

Everyone watched Sakura who raised an eyebrow

"what?"

TBC

Okay, so here ends the first chapter of two different worlds. This was just beginning. In next chapter I'll write more about Tyson and how they reacted and think about this. Having ninjas guarding them. There will be parings like TysonxHilary Max and Emily and the main paring KAIXMARIAH! Yeah I know what you thinking, but I love Kaixmariah it's not my fault. Even if you don't like that paring I hope you will read it? Please?

Please review people!


End file.
